obscurafandomcom-20200213-history
Palla Attison
Overview Full biography found here. Appearance Hair: Black and a bit of a mess, usually only brushed and considered ‘kempt’ whenever it involves her job. Always kept clean due to being very self-conscious on more so the scent and dandrif, not the appearance. Skin: White. Eyes: '''Hazelnut brown. '''Height: 6’2”. Weight: 172lbs, mostly from muscle. Markings/'Noticeable' Features: Bags under her eyes, messy black hair. Fit and Athletic in terms of shape. Fairly average looking overall, even if she is a marine. Small collections of healed burns and calluses over her hands, then some scars around the neck and cheek areas from her time in the service of her homeworld and Coalition Marines. Personality Social, but not overly. Generally tends to keep to themselves a lot of the time regardless, and often spaces out for long periods of time when they’re calm. Is uncomfortable is large crowds of people, even with friends, and is somewhat paranoid. She often wanders around, simply because she is bored. Nice person overall, and slow to anger. Has a nurturing side to them. Abilities Good at close range combat, she often uses shotguns and Personal Defense Weapons in close range engagements, favoring them and the variety of ammunition for the shotgun for handling breaching and then ship boarding actions. She is decent at using her hands and knives for close range combat, but not amazing. They have a decently quick reaction time. ' ' They are not particularly good at the use of flashbangs, despite consistently trying to get better. She is fairly bad at throwing things overall. ' ' Pretty good at making beverages though. Decent locksmith. Absolutely retarded in regards to mathematics. History ' ' Atison was born on a world with a weak magnetosphere, the world covered by massive jagged rock pillars that reached past the clouds and held on them small cities anchored by graphene tethers. She was raised in one of these cities until the age of about eleven, when her parents moved to the surface level, where the majority of the planets water and fauna resided. ' ' She moved back after she turned 20, and joined the planetary reserves, spending several years in it before she decided to become a coalition marine. She would pass basic and become apart of a sapper unit. She became very adept at the use of a shotgun as a result, and as well knows plenty about breaking open doors and picking locks thanks to some years of experience. She was on track to become a sergeant, but transferred, and joined the Expeditionary forces. This isn’t her first rodeo. Her second assignment went bad, and she had to engagement in close combat repeatedly, though by the end of it the ship was more or less liberated and made it back to allied space, though at the cost of a good portion of its crew and most of her colleagues. She’s been placed on the CSV Edilion after about two months of being out of service due to non-fatal injuries.